War Machine
General Bio Alias: James "Rhodey" Rhodes Designation: Armored Powers: Experienced soldier trained in armed and unarmed combat, Pilot and aviation engineer, Powered suit of armor grants: Super-strength, Supersonic flight at Mach 3, Energy repulsors, Variety of offensive and defensive weapons including missiles and laser blasters This Incarnation: Mark Unknown First Appearance: Iron Man #118 James Rhodes was a pilot in the United States Marines stationed in South Vietnam during the U.S. military involvement in Southeast Asia. Blasted out of the sky by enemy rockets, Rhodes managed to land in one piece and was attempting to get his craft airworthy when inventory Tony Stark, clad in his Iron Man armor, happened to be passing by. Stark had just completed his original armor, had avenged his fellow prisoner Professor Yinsen, and was trying to make his way through the jungle to the American defense perimeter. Attacked by the Viet Cong, Iron Man proved to Rhodes they were on the same side, and Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two then trekked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden enemy rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the base, and flew to the nearest American encampment. Before leaving Vietnam for the United States, Stark offered Rhodes a job as a pilot as soon as his military stint was over. Rhodes initially declined, but after a succession of other jobs, Rhodes finally accepted Stark's offer and became his personal pilot and chief aviation engineer. While working at Stark International, Rhodes aided Iron Man in his battles against such foes as the Roxxon Oil Company, Justin Hammer, the Dreadnoughts, and Obadiah Stane. When devastating personal problems caused Tony Stark to abuse alcohol and become incapable of using the Iron Man armor responsibly, Rhodes put it on in order to defend Stark International from the criminal Magma. He offered to return it but Stark insisted Rhodes take on the responsibility of being Iron Man for a while to enable Stark to enjoy himself. Several years later, Tony Stark "died," and Rhodes was named CEO of Stark Enterprises. It was at this time that Stark Enterprises created the War Machine armor and Rhodes briefly took the place of Iron Man, though permanently donned the War Machine identity. Ultimate Alias: No different from above Powers: No different from above, but wields a more powerful armor This Incarnation: Ultimate First Appearance: Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 2 #1 James Rhodes first appears as a prep school student and the victim of frequent bullying at the school due to his ethnicity. He finds an unlikely friend in a young Tony Stark who defends him against the bullies much to his dismay. Stark allows Rhodes a chance to wear some of the armor he and his father have innovated. Rhodes is seen making another armor named "War Machine" and is going to trade with Stark's "Iron Man" armor when both are fully developed. Stark and Rhodes in their respective armor team up as "Robots" to take out a terrorist group for the government. A similar character by the name of Colonel Nick Rhodes is seen sporting a new War Machine armor created by Tony Stark's older brother Gregory Stark, which he uses to save two abducted U.S. army officers from the hands of the Taliban and later to try to capture Captain America as part of the reactivated "Project Avengers". His new armor is larger, has more ballistic weapons than Tony Stark's Iron Man armor, and can evidently transform into a German sports car. Movie Alias: No different from above Powers: No different from above, but now wields more weapons Played by: Terrence Howard (Iron Man), Don Cheadle (Iron Man 2) Appearances: Iron Man, Iron Man 2 In the film, Rhodes has the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and serves with the U.S. Air Force as the United States military's chief liaison to Stark Industries and their weapons division. Like his portrayal in the Iron Man comic book, he is also Tony Stark's best friend and one of his most trusted allies along with Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Rhodes is depicted in the film wearing a "Brass Rat", the MIT school ring, indicating that in the film, he and Stark were graduates of the same college, and on his other hand he wears an Air Force Academy ring. Though the War Machine armor makes no appearance in the film, a nod to Rhodes being War Machine is made. During a scene when Rhodes looks at the Iron Man Mark II armor, he merely says, "Next time, baby!". In the second film, Rhodes is under pressure by the U.S. government to convince Tony Stark to relinquish ownership of the Iron Man armor while remaining loyal to Stark despite frustration. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor endangers the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes is forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turns into a brutal fight that wrecks Stark's home, Rhodes leaves with the Mark II armor and hands it over to the military. The confiscated Mark II armor is reverse engineered into the heavily armed War Machine armor at Edwards Air Force Base by the U.S. Air Force and the armor's heavy weapons arsenal of ballistic weaponry was provided by defense contractor Justin Hammer of Stark Industries' rival company Hammer Industries. The armor is taken for a demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor is secretly under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes is forced to fight Stark against his will. The War Machine software is rebooted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff and enables Rhodes to regain control over his armor. Rhodes teams with Stark to fight against Hammer's unmanned drones, and later Vanko himself in his own suit of armor. Through their combined efforts, they subdue Vanko and escape his suicidal attack unharmed. Superhero Squad War Machine currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line ten times: *Flying, in his classic black and gray armor in Collector's Pack 1 *Standing, in a lighter colored version of his classic black and gray armor in the Iron Man Face Off 4-Pack *Standing, in a darker colored version of his classic black and gray armor in the Iron Man and War Machine 2-Pack *In a yellow and red armor in the Crimson Dynamo Attacks 4-Pack *In his Ultimate armor in The Genius of Tony Stark 4-Pack *In his movie incarnation in the Iron Monger Attacks 4-Pack *In his armor worn in Avengers: The Initiative in the Armor Wars Part 1 3-Pack *In his armor worn in Avengers: The Initiative, with red eyes and a red arc reactor in the War Machine and Iron Patriot 2-Pack *In his movie armor, flying in the Hi-Tech Showdown 3-Pack *In his classic black and gray armor with green blasters and a green arc reactor in the War Mechs 3-Pack Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes